Padding devices and carrying belt systems for respirators are known in the state of the art. Carrying belt systems for respirators have to have a high resistance, because they are exposed to the highest stresses, for example, in firefighting operations. Nevertheless, such carrying belt systems shall be comfortable for the user to wear even for several hours. In addition, it is desirable that such carrying belt systems be simple to handle, i.e., that they can be put on and be taken off quickly and in an uncomplicated manner.
To ensure carrying comfort, padding devices, which have a textile, sewn shell, which enclose an elastic core, especially a foam core, are known in the state of the art. For a higher resistance against fire, such textile shells are as a rule manufactured from flame-retardant materials. In addition, there are configurations, in which the textile shell is provided with a moisture barrier on the inside thereof in order to reduce the penetration of water. Such a padding device is attached directly to a pull strap of a carrying belt by means of locks. An advantage of such padding devices is that they are simple to manufacture. In addition, it has been found that carrying belts equipped with textile padding devices are indeed relatively comfortable to wear. However, as one drawback, it was found that the moisture barrier is damaged by the sewing of the shell, as a result of which moisture can penetrate between the elastic core and the textile shell. Consequently, the drying process for this type of padding device or for the corresponding carrying belt lasts for a relatively long time. In the case of a contamination, it is further not possible or only possible with extreme difficulty to remove all harmful substances without residues from an area between the elastic core and the textile shell.
Further, carrying belt systems are known in the state of the art, in which thermoformed, elastomer-coated parts are brought together with a foam in a mold, wherein a pull strap is located on the inside that is connected to a connection clip and thus transmits force to a pull strap located on the outside. The pull strap located on the inside, the pull strap located on the outside as well as the connection clip are or become sewn together with an outer seam. The pull strap located on the inside, the pull strap located on the outside as well as the connection clip are in this case enclosed by a rubberized outer shell. Such a configuration is relatively robust. Such padding devices or corresponding carrying devices have, however, a complicated configuration consisting of many individual parts. Many process steps are also needed to manufacture such a padding device and the corresponding carrying device.